Kobold Archetypes
Kobolds have a number of Archetypes that help them be nasty, or helpful, as the case may be. Dragon Herald (Bard Archetype) Dragon heralds are messengers and evangelists of true dragon kind. They carry the word of their dragon patrons far and wide, whether that’s a message of peace or a declaration of war. A kobold whose scales already associate her with a revered dragon is often trained as her tribe’s dragon herald. Weapon and Armor Proficiency The dragon herald is proficient with simple weapons and light armor, but not with shields. Dragon heralds are messengers, not warriors. Like other bards, dragon heralds don’t incur the normal arcane spell failure chance from wearing light armor. Dragon Patron (Ex) A dragon herald must choose a particular true dragon species whose glory to extol. In most cases, this is a dragon with whom the herald is familiar, but it could be a dragon deity, a long-dead dragon hero, or even an entire dragon lineage. The energy type associated with her dragon patron (as shown on page 75 of the iCore Rulebook) determines the energy type used by several of her abilities. She must also designate a sacred space relevant to her dragon choice—usually the lair of a patron dragon or a shrine or holy place associated with a dragon type. Coat of Arms (Ex) A dragon herald gains energy resistance equal to her dragon herald level against the energy type associated with her dragon patron. This resistance stacks with any inherent racial resistances, but not with magical or temporary resistances. Dragon Voice (Ex) A dragon herald gains a bonus equal to half her level on Intimidate and Diplomacy checks. She gains Draconic as a bonus language. This ability replaces bardic knowledge. Bardic Performance A dragon herald gains the following types of bardic performance: Diplomatic Immunity (Su) A dragon herald can use bardic performance to generate a sanctuary effect upon herself. Most use this to deliver the word of their patron or to safely complete Diplomacy or Intimidate checks in the presence of hostile foes. The effect persists for as long as the dragon herald performs and for 1 round after. This performance replaces countersong and fascinate. Diplomatic Protection (Su) At 3rd level, the dragon herald can use bardic performance to wrap a single ally in the colors and scales of her patron. The dragon herald must be able to see her ally, and that ally must be able to perceive her performance. While the herald performs, the target gains resistance equal to twice the dragon herald’s level to the energy type associated with the dragon herald’s patron, and an enhancement bonus to natural armor equal to 1/2 the dragon herald’s level. This performance replaces inspire competence. Rebuke Foes (Su) At 12th level, the dragon herald gains the ability to rain down her patron’s wrath on her enemies, dealing energy damage of the appropriate type equal to twice her dragon herald level (Ref lex save for half ). She can target one enemy within 50 feet for every 4 dragon herald levels she has. This effect occurs once per round for as long as she continues her performance. This performance replaces soothing performance. Retreat to Lair (Sp) At 15th level, the dragon herald can spend 5 daily uses of performance as a full-round action to teleport herself, or a willing target touched, to her sacred place. This performance replaces inspire heroics. Master of Persuasion (Ex) At 5th level, the dragon herald becomes so sure in her craft that she can take 10 on any Diplomacy or Intimidate check, even when rushed or threatened. Once per day, she may attempt either a Diplomacy or Intimidate check as a full-round action, instead of spending a full minute. She can use this ability one additional time per day at 11th and 17th level. This ability replaces lore master. Extol Glory (Su) At 10th level, the dragon herald gains the ability to spread her patron’s glory to all intelligent creatures. When she speaks Draconic, any intelligent creature that hears her and knows any language can understand her words. This ability does not allow the dragon herald to understand languages with which she is not familiar. This ability replaces jack-of-all-trades. Snare Setter (Rogue Archetype) Deep in darkness, the snare setter constructs his deadly traps and brutal mechanisms to confound and destroy any who try to invade his domain. Trapper (Ex) At 1st level, a snare setter gains Learn Ranger Trap (see page 24) as a bonus feat. In addition to the trap granted by this feat, he learns how to construct the tripwire trap for free. For the purposes of this feat, he’s considered a ranger of his snare setter level, and uses his Intelligence in place of Wisdom to determine uses per day and the DC of his ranger traps. Whenever the snare setter could learn a new rogue trick, he may instead learn a new ranger trap. This ability replaces sneak attack (but see below). Trapsmithing (Ex) A snare setter gains a bonus on Perception skill checks to detect traps and on Craft (traps) checks equal to 1/2 his snare setter level. He can use Craft (traps) in place of Disable Device to disarm traps, including magical traps. This ability replaces trapfinding. Deadly Traps (Ex) At 3rd level, the snare setter’s traps deal an additional 1d6 points of damage on the first round they’re activated. This damage is of the same type the trap normally deals. Traps that don’t deal damage are unaffected by this ability. This additional damage increases by 1d6 points every 4 levels beyond 3rd (7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th). Sneak Attack (Su) At 5th level, the snare setter gains sneak attack +1d6. This functions as the rogue ability of the same name, but the damage increases by 1d6 every 4 levels after 5th (9th, 13th, and 17th). Master Snare Setter (Ex) At 20th level, the snare setter can attach one of a rogue’s master strike effects to a trap he creates. When the trap is triggered, the subject makes an additional Fortitude save at the same DC as the trap to avoid this effect. A snare setter can have only one trap affected by this ability active at any time. He may remove this ability from a trap at any range as a free action. This ability replaces master strike. Rogue Talents The following rogue talents complement the snare setter archetype: camouflage, cunning trigger, fast stealth, sniper’s eye. Swarm Fighter (Fighter Archetype) Kobolds know there’s strength in numbers, and they rarely send fewer than two kobolds out on patrol. This reliance on one another extends to combat tactics too— overwhelming numbers and tight quarters are the kobold fighter’s friends. Scuttling between the legs of friend and foe alike, the swarm fighter is an unshakable combatant. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A swarm fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons. She is proficient with light and medium armor, but not with shields. Athletic Prowess (Ex) A swarm fighter adds Acrobatics and Climb to her class skills, and gains a bonus on checks with these skills equal to 1/2 her swarm fighter level. Mobility (Ex) The swarm fighter gains Mobility as a bonus feat, even if she does not meet the prerequisites. This replaces the bonus feat a fighter gains at first level, and can’t be replaced at a later level. Safety in Numbers (Ex) A swarm fighter benefits greatly from the proximity of her allies. She gains a morale bonus on saves against fear effects equal to the number of allies within 20 feet of her. This bonus can’t exceed half her level. This ability replaces bravery. Bonus Teamwork Feats (Ex) At 2nd level and every 4 levels thereafter, the swarm fighter gains a bonus Teamwork Feat. This ability replaces the bonus combat feats the fighter normally receives at those levels. Bonus Feats (Ex) At 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the swarm fighter gains a bonus combat feat. These are gained as with the fighter’s normal bonus feats class feature (but less frequently). Share Space (Ex) At 5th level, the swarm fighter can move into the space of another creature at least one size category larger than she is. She may end her movement in, and make attacks from, that space. She must succeed at the Acrobatics check for moving through an occupied square to move into a space occupied by an enemy. While sharing the space of another creature, she gains a +2 shield bonus to AC and a +1 circumstance bonus on Ref lex saves. This ability replaces weapon training 1. Strike the Underbelly (Ex) At 9th level, creatures with which the swarm fighter shares a space are denied their Dexterity bonus to Armor Class against the swam fighter’s attacks. This ability replaces weapon training 2. Always Underfoot (Ex) At 13th level, the swarm fighter gains Step Up as a bonus feat. A creature sharing a square with the swarm fighter is considered adjacent for the purposes of this feat. At 17th level, the swarm fighter gains Following Step as a bonus feat. These abilities replace weapon training 3 and 4. Soft Underbelly (Ex) At 20th level, any attacks made against creatures with which the swarm fighter shares a space automatically confirm all critical threats. This ability replaces weapon mastery. Source OGL Section 15 — Copyright Notice ''Pathfinder Player Companion: Kobolds of Golarion ''© 2013, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Tork Shaw, Mat Smith, and Jerome Virnich. Category:Archetypes Category:Kobold Archetypes Category:Kobolds of Golarion Category:Pathfinder Player Companion Category:Kobold Category:Kobolds Category:Non-Player Races of Phaeselis